


The Dalish Queen of Ferelden

by QueenLilithQuinn



Series: Dragon Age AUs [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dalish Origin, Elven Queen, F/M, Fantasy, Inspiration Came From a Mod, King Alistair, Marriage, Might write more, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queen Mahariel AU, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLilithQuinn/pseuds/QueenLilithQuinn
Summary: AU where the Dalish HoF could rule alongside Alistair. Inspiration taken from the “Anyone Can Marry Alistair” and the Alistair/Female Cousland Marriage mod.





	1. Landsmeet

She remembered the shock that came from the Landsmeet when she, a Dalish, announced that she would rule beside Alistair, so he didn't have to go through it alone, after she had killed Loghain. Ashavise remembered their laughter and the way her knuckles turned white has she gripped her Dar’Misu in her hands. She remembered Anora’s disgust after hearing what the elf had said.

In the eyes of most of the nobles, she was just a petite, knife-eared woman who could've been useful as a slave, even if she was going to save Ferelden. First, there was the bastard prince, but now, this knife-ear wanted to rule Ferelden? This was just blasphemy. 

Ashavise tried to stay strong but she was about to slip as she felt the reality of this whole ordeal fall onto her shoulders. Her knees seemed to be weak but Alistair stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I accept this woman as my Queen. It doesn't matter where she came from; I have known her for a year of my life." He paused for a moment. "She had so much reason to hate us but she has done nothing but put Ferelden's interests first…” As her lover spoke, the elf went off into a daze. No matter what happened, she felt as if everything was a dream and she was still with her clan and Tamlen… The mere thought of him made her squeeze her eyes shut. Alistair took ahold of her small hand and raised it up, snapping Ashavise out of her daze. The Landsmeet let out slow claps. 

“Ma serannas.” She muttered as she opened up her eyes and stared out at the disapproving crowd.

After the nobles cleared out, the redheaded elf slipped away into a bedroom, without telling anyone of where she would be. 

“Creators, ma halani!” She let out a frustrated groan and took her Dar’Misu out of their sheathes. She looked down at the dragonbone daggers and gripped them tight, again. She reflected on the names that she had given the daggers. Her left hand held ‘Tamlen’s Courage’. Ashavise had loved Tamlen and protested against him entering the cave but she followed to make sure he was safe.. How things turned out for the worst. But she always wanted to think that the tainted Tamlen had carried her out of the cave to save her. Ashavise would always blame herself for what has happened.

Her right held one that she had named ‘Alistair’s Rose’ after a gift that she had received from Alistair during their journey.. When he had confessed his love for the tiny, redheaded elf...

Ashavise can recall that she attacked the wall out of anger until Alistair had burst into the room. Only to find the strong willed woman he loved sitting down on the floor with her daggers on either side of her. Her face looked down at the floor and her short hair hung down.

“Ir abelas for the embarrassment of Landsmeet… I am just an elf. I have no place in power. I-I.. I don’t know why I decided to..” Her eyes were watery and tears ran down her cheeks and onto the cold, stone floor. She wiped away the tears with the blouse that she was given before the Landsmeet had started. Alistair walked over to the elf, crouched down, and wrapped his muscular arms around her. 

“I don’t care if they don’t accept you as their Queen, right away.. They’re not the ones who decide who I marry. You. Are. Mine. Mahariel.” The way he said her name sent chills down her spine, even if his breath was hot against her ear. Ashavise slowly raised her head up and her red bangs fell just above her amber eyes. Alistair let go of her and stood up, holding his hand out for her. She picked up her Dar’Misu, sheathed them before taking his hand and standing up.  
“Ar lath, ma vhenan.” Ashavise said to her love before wrapping his arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what my Dalish Warden looks like. Posting this here for reference.  
> https://steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.net/ugc/825693460686010040/8C1D25A9721FD73A62E0CAC83940AC3B012E1E9E/


	2. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the Royal Wedding.

Six months after the Archdemon had fallen and Morrigan had mysteriously disappeared with Alistair’s demon offspring developing in her womb; Ashavise and Alistair were supposed to marry. Ashavise remembered looking out a window to see Denerim being rebuilt below while her tailor was fitting her for her wedding gown. It warmed her heart to see how much she had did for the shems her clan hated. She let her eyes shut and let out a small, but happy, sigh. 

 

It had taken her awhile to come to terms with the fact she could never return to her clan. Especially after the marriage since shem and elven relationships were considered taboo. Oddly enough, it seemed the nobles from all over Ferelden were getting accustomed to having a Dalish woman being the betrothed to the Theirin bastard. 

 

“Lady Mahariel… You look beautiful in white… King Alistair is sure a lucky man.” The tailor grabbed her skirt and slowly bowed her head down towards the thin-framed, soon-to-be Queen. “Here, take a look.” 

The tailor slowly tilted her head up and dropped her skirt, walking over to a huge, oval shaped mirror and pointed it towards Ashavise.

 

Here is where she finally realized how much she had grown. She was only nineteen when the Fifth Blight had started and it had been the year before the Blight where she had the honor of wearing the complex version of the Vallaslin of Ghilan'nain. 

Now she stood in front of the mirror in a lovely, white dress that was tight against her small-frame. It had shown off what little curves that she had. The sleeves reached down all the way to the floor.

“Ma serannas, Maude. I hope it didn’t cause you much trouble.” Ashavise smiled and brought her hands up to her hair, running her hands through her freshly cut hair. It was cut short, the way she liked it, and it sat comfortably behind her ears.

 

After a few minutes, Maude led the elf out of the room and into the hallway where she would walk into the Landsmeet chamber to be greeted by hundreds of people who wanted to watch the royal wedding between The Hero of Ferelden and the King. Anxiety welled up inside of the elf and she took a deep breath. What she didn’t expect was Oghren to be in the hallway.    
“Aye, Fire Lady.. Down here.” The dwarf remarked and Ashavise looked down at him. The elf rolled her eyes.

“My name is Ashavise, not Fire Lady… Also, why aren’t you in the Landsmeet chamber?” She muttered and noticed something that surprised her. Oghren didn’t reek of ale… Or alcohol, in that matter. “Are you alright?” The dwarf let out a boisterous laugh.

“I’m soddin’ fine. I jus’ came to say, make sure to bug the grownup pike-twirler for me, will ya?” Oghren ended up laughing again… Ashavise didn’t really seem to understand.

“Lady, I think it is time to depart.” Maude bit down on her lip after she spoke.

“Alright, alright. It was nice to see you again, old friend.” The elf grabbed her dress and picked it up so she didn’t trip.

 

She stood in front of the Landsmeet chambers doors and she closed her eyes, taking a long, deep breath before Maude had pushed open the door for Ashavise. All eyes in the chamber focused on the red-haired elf in the white dress but she didn’t pay them any mind, her eyes were focused on one thing only. 

  
Her soon-to-be husband standing right at the end of the aisle.


	3. The Marriage

The amount of people staring at her made her want to run off and hide away somewhere. Even if she was the fabled Hero of Ferelden, having all attention shifted towards her made Ashavise very anxious. But she didn’t show her emotions.

 

She stood tall and kept ahold of the dress as she walked, revealing her bare feet walking along the rolled out carpet. When she neared the stairs, she caught a glimpse of her companions bowing their heads towards her. It gave her a massive confidence booster, knowing that her friends had her back as she climbed the three small steps to take her place in front of her betrothed.

 

Alistair held out his hands for Ashavise’s and she didn’t think twice before resting her hands in his. She could feel her tattooed cheeks heat up as Alistair looked into her slanted, amber eyes. 

 

The Revered Mother began to read out of the Chant of Light but Ashavise didn’t pay any amount of attention to her or the reading. Her focus belonged to the man in front of her, that was, until the time came to recite vows. Panic filled the elf as she realized she didn’t know the shemlen tradition of marriage, but she didn’t let it show. Alistair could tell she was tense and squeezed her hands.

 

“Ashavise Mahariel.” The way he spoke her name would never stop sending chills down her spine. “There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. I pledge to be by your side for the rest of our days, no matter what happens. I would be honored to have you as my Queen and my love, for you were the rose I found amidst all the darkness and despair.”

 

Now it was her turn and she couldn’t help but to smile a little bit. 

 

“Alistair Theirin, ma vhenan, I never thought that I would find love ever; especially during the Blight. I will protect you with all my might and I will gladly stand by your side for the rest of our days.” Ashavise could feel her cheeks heat up as she had no idea what else to say, as words were not her forte. “I pledge my life, my love, and my everything. Ne'emma lath.”

 

The Revered Mother didn’t have to signal for them to kiss as they were already in each other’s embrace, eyes shut, and lips locked together.

  
Everyone in the Landsmeet chamber cheered for their new Queen.


	4. Afterwards

Ashavise closed her eyes and smiled slightly as the light from the window hit her face. Her vallaslin seemed to glow in the light. It had been at least been seven months since she had killed the Archdemon and a month since taken her place right beside Alistair. Everything had changed for the better. The nobles didn’t look down at her with disdain or as the average elf, in fact, their opinion of her changed. They looked up at her with hope and trust. 

 

There were days where she would miss her clan or wonder what they were up to but she knew she could never go back to visit them. They were forever on the move and she was now the Queen of Ferelden. There was no way they would want to associate with her after she had married a shem.

 

The red-haired elf opened her eyes and looked down at Denerim. They city had been rebuilt quickly and looked just as beautiful as the first time she had seen it when Alistair had won Landsmeet. 

 

She let out a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders. 

  
Life was peaceful, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want me to write more about Ashavise, I will. Until then, here you go.


End file.
